


Stolen Fires

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bottom Youngjae, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fighting for Dominance, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Strong Orgasm, Wall Sex, aggressive sex, also bites his ass, cum, cum on floor, cum on wall, dominant himchan, half a second of fingering, happens like once, he would probably die, himchan spanks him, lets be real himchan cant bottom, like maybe one or two sentences, mild wrestling, rough pre sex, snarky youngjae, tailbone nip, the quiet dorm doesn't stay quiet, top himchan, youngjae tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Youngjae is minding his own business, working on cleaning up the empty dorm, when Himchan bursts in. The needy male sparks Youngjae to retaliate, going from bored to turned on in the span it takes to kick off shoes.





	Stolen Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Plot loosely based on that one episode of "Rescue Me" I saw in my teenage years. I could not find it if I tried, guys. If you haven't seen it, just imagine it's like this but straight and no lube.

Eyes closed, Youngjae had his face up towards the ceiling. For whatever reason, he really didn’t want to do anything today. Despite this, he had attempted to start on the chore list. Is hands were currently damp from the dishes and dinner was in the stove though the others were not due back until far later. At least they would have nice leftovers.  
Reaching up both hands, he rubbed over his face and groaned into the empty kitchen. Sleep had been hard to find last night but it was good that he didn’t have anything pressing to do today. Himchan might skin his behind if he didn’t at least get most of the place cleaned. Earlier, Youngjae had scrubbed both bathroom of the dorm like his life depended on it. The one Junhong used had some toothpaste on the underside of the sink, a fact that Youngjae had to sit and digest because, honestly, HOW?  
It took realizing he didn’t want to know that answer for him to move on with his life.  
Turning, he tried to remember what was also on the list he could do. Since everyone else was busy-mostly just spending time with friends as Youngjae had opted out of doing for the weekend-it was on his shoulders to tend to the home. Yawning, he rubbed at an eye and made his way towards the dining room. On the way, he stopped and plucked a package of sanitary wipes and flipped it open. Staring at it, he wondered if he should dust before wiping down the table. It might be better to dust.  
Just as he put down the container, someone opened the front door. Curious, the young male leaned a bit to glance towards the door but too many walls were in the way. Brows furrowed, he tilted his head and listened. The door closed and feet clearly kicked off shoes. The objects thunked to the ground, one maybe clipping the wall. Youngjae’s eyes widened as he heard footsteps, coming fast, and the sound of rushed breathing. He backpedaled a few steps before Himchan came into view.  
This made the younger male even more startled. It didn’t end there, however. Himchan didn’t appear like his personal vendetta was somewhere within the house, but rather Youngjae. Eyes widened even further as the hyung pushed forward and reached up his hands, grabbing Youngjae’s face in his hands and cracked their mouths together. Grunting, making a somewhat pained noise, the younger male threw his arms up to grab Himchan’s but it didn’t stop the man.  
Being pushed, Youngjae realized that Himchan was trying to get him out of the room, perhaps towards the living room. With that realization came reaction.  
Youngjae gripped hard and pivoted, driving the momentum from Himchan and using it to crack the male into the wall. It wasn't a hard git, but a Huff did break their kiss for a fraction of a second. Mouths latching back on, both men scrambled their hands at each other, fighting for a hold. Amidst the minor fray, they tugged on each other's clothes. Where Youngjae hadn't been remotely turned on, suddenly he was on fire. He moaned lewdly, thrusting his hips forward. Himchan always pushed back, commanding he be in charge. Youngjae found the struggle only turned him on more.  
Youngjae went for an opening to wrap an arm around Himchan’s lower back and tug, hips grinding hard together. Himchan smirked and leaned down, wrapping his arms around the younger and fully lifting him off the ground. Instead of a surprised noise, or even a yelp, Youngjae moaned. His head tilted backwards at the grind of his crotch up the front of his hyung, strong arms holding him nice and hard against that chest. Gods, he loved this.  
Spinning around, Himchan shoved the younger into the wall. They made out against the wall, Youngjae’s legs holding those hips tight to his. Their cocks, restrained by the jeans, twitched at the attention and need to be free. It felt nearly painful to rub against the fabric, flesh craving flesh. Thrusting his tongue into his hyung’s mouth, Youngjae moaned heartily to try and distract as he reached down and attempted to get a nice hold. His fingers caught the hem of jeans between their thrusting and he jerked hard, popping the button free.  
In retaliation, the elder gripped Youngjae’s ass in both hands nice and hard before shoving his tongue into the males mouth. Caught off guard, feeling his cock twitch as his cheeks were somewhat spread by those strong hands, Youngjae’s hands stilled. His head tilted backwards almost slowly, lashes fluttering as his eyes rolled backwards. The hard wall behind him made his spine ache as he arched, rolling hips forward. The curve of his back turned violent, one of Himchan’s hands running up to feel over it under the shirt.  
Was fighting even worth it at this point?  
Youngjae tipped his head forward and latched their mouths. He wiggled against that body, one free hand winding around shoulders while the other went back down to start undoing their pants. Himchan hummed in approval, mouth trailing downwards. Youngjae looked upwards, lips parting, as his hyung nibbled and nipped down to his chin and further, over the curve of his neck. The sensation of a tongue licking towards his collarbone had him inhale a bit hard. The world felt almost as if it started to slow to a crawl but then he got a zipper down and life sped up twice as fast. The pleasure had them both breathing hard. Himchan dropped Youngjae back down to the floor, bare feet papping on the hardwood.  
Grinning like a wild man, the younger male jumped on the opening. He thrust a knee between his hyung’s thighs, pressing to the well-worked muscles. Caught off guard, Himchan didn’t stop the knee for a moment. With a grunt, he nearly stumbled back but he caught himself just in time. Reaching down, he gripped right above the knee and pushed, shoving the leg down. Youngjae yelped, the sound only getting louder as his hyung grabbed him and spun him almost comically. Hands smacked the wall as Himchan placed his hand at the center of that back and shoved the younger forward.  
Nails bit into the paint, Youngjae barely thinking about anyone seeing the tiny crescents, as his hyung pulled his hips backwards. He bent and pressed his face to the wall, eyes closing as he chose to feel and listen to his hyung rather than watch.  
The hands touched his shirt up his torso, fingers spreading over the lower ribs of his body. Trembling a bit with pleasure, the younger male felt his own lips part on a pleased, low moan. Himchan chuckled softly, pulling his hands back. The sound of pants hitting the floor, fabric gliding against itself, filled the room for a moment. His hyung cursed low under his breath, making a few questionable sounds. Youngjae opened his eyes, leaning to the side to look back. The gorgeous male was bent down, looking through a pocket in his jeans. He pulled out a small foil packet, throwing confusion into this.  
“Wait, I thought--” There was a soft smack to his backside that had his mouth clamp shut and toes curl. Himchan glared a warning and it was immediately listened to. He clamped his lips shut and watched as his hyung opened the packet. Squeezing it, clear liquid came out through the tear and Youngjae realized it wasn’t a condom like he’d thought.  
The liquid felt weird, somewhat chilly, and had his muscles tense through his whole body. He huffed out a gasp, spine straightening and backside raising a bit. Himchan didn’t punish him for this but simply stared, watching, and kicking his pants the rest of the way away. One finger spread the liquid along the slit and then pressed inward slowly. Youngjae made the most pleased noise at the intrusion, pushing back into it.  
After preparing the younger male, Himchan spread a generous portion over his own length, the thick jut of flesh glistening thought Youngjae had turned his closed eyes back towards the wall. The head of his cock pressed to that entrance and strong legs spread even further to allow the welcomed assault. For being hushed, he sure didn't listen well.  
Through the entire time that his hyung worked hips back and forth to sink deeper and deeper, Youngjae let the entire dorm hear him. Granted, no one else was home. Still.  
Once Himchan was fully seated to the hilt, he ground their hips together. It felt wonderful, having the body pressed to his front, muscles twitching all around his girth. Humming with a pleased smirk, he gripped the hips right and started a brutal pace. Youngjae could do nothing but cling to the wall and make desperate, mostly pointless attempts at keeping quiet. His moans and groans often drowned out the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Neither of them cared. It was so rare they got alone that they were taking advantage. Himchan went so far as to purposefully seek out the bundle of nerves tucked within Youngjae's body. The moment it was struck, nerves from the prostate suddenly turned on, Youngjae ripped small lines in the paint on the wall. His back arched and Himchan, thinking he could handle the reaction, found himself suddenly on the verge of ruin.  
The two bodies worked together, Youngjae a giant mess the more the nerves were brutalized. His face pressed hard against the wall as hr thrust a hand down and grabbed himself nice and tight, stroking almost as hard and fast as his hyung moved.  
The peak hit him like a truck, having gone from getting there to tipping right over in milliseconds. His hips pushed forward but didn't get far, Himchan's fingers digging into the soft flesh. The contracting muscles started, cum spilling from him and messing against the wall and floor. He milked his hyung, body trembling with the power of his orgasm. As the pleasure rolled through him, his elder kept thrusting. The release, however, triggered Himchan's own and, as Younghae started to come down, Himchan shoved hard forward.  
Youngjae had to duck his head as one shoulder pressed hard into the wall. His hyung was nearly on his toes, burying himself as deep into his younger males body as he could. With a deep, hefty groan, Himchan spilled every drop he had into that body. Panting, chest heaving, he started to come down. The throb of his cock had made Youngjae grimace with sensitivity though he loved it. A hand soothed up and down that back under the shirt, the material bunching up around his arm and then smoothing back out. The younger male hummed with appreciation, loving the attention.  
“Little bit needy, mm?” Youngjae teased, moving his body forward and away from his hyungs.  
Himchan rumbled a noise-really close to a growl-and offered a swat to that backside. Throwing a look over his shoulder, Youngjae turned his nose up to the other man and then grimaced as the softening cock fell from him. Shifting on his feet, he breathed out softly and then bent for his pants. A small nip at his tailbone had him yelp and slap a palm to the wall, looking back at his hyung. Himchan looked like he’d just eaten the canary, going for his own pants.  
“I have to get back to the office. I asked for a long lunch. Want me to bring something home for dinner?” Youngjae tugged his jeans on, frowning somewhat in confusion. Himchan touched a finger along the curved jawline, the young male tilting his head a bit at the attention. “I know it’s your night to cook so I’d like to help you… for helping me.” Youngjae smiled and the two males shared a soft kiss, fingertips under the youngers jaw.  
“The sushi place… they have a special on crab and avocado rolls this week.”  
“Mmm, alright.” Another kiss was given, this time making Youngjae follow as Himchan turned away. Lips somewhat parted, the young male watched as Himchan finished putting on his pants and then headed out. The older male threw a wink over his shoulder right before he slipped out of view. Youngjae didn’t move, his eyes going unfocused on a random place on the floor, until the door to the outside world clicked shut and the bolt slid into place.


End file.
